Come Wake Me Up
by xxx-akiho-xxx
Summary: Eren ran away from his abusive father at sixteen, but now his father wants back into his life, and not because he has good intentions. He will stop at nothing to get Eren. Levi Rivaille is a cop and has sworn to protect Eren from his abuser. RivailleXEren LeviXEren Eren/Levi


So I have a relative idea of where I want to go with this story, but I also feel like it could pass for a one-shot, so I'll see.

**Sorry for the weird summary, but there will be romance between Levi and Eren in this I promise!**

And for those who might read my other stories, I know I need to update them, especially The Rich and Arrogant, I just don't wanna! I know I'm a horrible person I'm so sorry, this story is to distract you from that!

Sorry_ for any typos or any OOC-ness!_

**_I don't own anything to do with Attack on Titan_**_ :(_

Enjoy?

* * *

A young man sitting in an old run down bar slowly brought a beer bottle to his lips, sighing as he did so. The stool he sat on was incredibly uncomfortable and had rips and tears showing the yellow stuffing half hidden underneath the upholstery. He wiggled back and forth slightly to try and get more comfortable, while also trying to make sure he didn't draw any unwanted attention his way. The beer slid down his throat, nice and cold, giving the young man a small moment of bliss. A moment just small enough that for one second he was able to forget why he sat in some old run down bar in a town he swore he would never go back to.

His breath quickened as anxiousness crept in. This was a stupid idea on his part, but he had promised his sister that he would see to the man's request. His father had asked to see him, although the young man knew it couldn't be good.

Eren shivered at the memory of his past. He had taken his sister and ran away from this shitty little town at sixteen, promising Mikasa that they would never return again. Yet, here he was, alone because he said he would only honor his father's request if Mikasa stayed back.

They had ran away to a city a hundred or so miles from the small town Eren was at, they both worked shit jobs, Eren still trying to earn his GED through online classes, and Mikasa already having gotten her's a few years ago. Eren had told her she should enroll into a college, but she refused, instead choosing to wait until Eren got his GED as well. The young man rolled his eyes at the memory, man his sister could be irritating.

Eren glanced behind him, paranoid that his father would already somehow know Eren was back in town. It scared Eren. His father had become abusive after his mother passed away when he was ten. Eren still had scars on his chest from when his father cut him with a beer bottle. Eren looked at his right arm, scowling. His father had also been a doctor, and when he wanted to be particularly brutal he would put Eren to sleep with a shot to his right arm, and then proceed with the beatings. The young man lost count of how many times he had woken up afterwards with several broken ribs. If he squinted at where his right arm bent he could still see a few little holes from where the shots were administered.

Tugging lightly on short dark brunette locks Eren's scowl deepened, and he took another sip of his beer to distract himself from the fear and anger for another moment. Mikasa hadn't really been attacked by his father, or witnessed it happening to Eren, so she didn't understand why he refused to visit his father, and he didn't feel comfortable telling her the truth about the man. Eren would lie to Mikasa about the bruises and beatings, saying he got them from school mates, and his father would often beat Eren when Mikasa was still at school helping out with a club she was in.

Mikasa wasn't his sister related by blood, she was adopted by his father and mother, Mikasa had practically worshipped them. Eren didn't have the heart to tell her about his father. Eren made Mikasa run away with him out of fear that she would become the next target. It was easy enough, he had said he was leaving, and sure enough Mikasa said she would follow him. He had never been so relived at his sister's clingy-ness as he had been that night.

A few months ago his father started contacting Mikasa, somehow finding their phone number, or at least Eren prayed that was all his father was able to dig up, begging to meet them again. His father had pleaded with Mikasa, and said that he _needed _to see Eren. Eren's stomach turned, and nausea kicked in, his heart rate accelerating at the memory. Of course Mikasa had agreed, not knowing why Eren ran away in the first place. The only reason he even came back was to keep Mikasa from going to see Grisha. There was no way he'd let his bastard of a father do to Mikasa what he had done to him. He was going to face his father once and for all, and make sure the man understood that Eren didn't want him in his life, or in his sister's life.

Plus, as much as Eren didn't want to admit, there was another reason he had come back to this town. His neighbor.

The one that Eren would frequently run to whenever his father would scare him. He would take refuge in his neighbor's house. His neighbor wouldn't ask any questions, and the only thing Eren was required to do there was to help clean.

Eren often thought the only reason he stayed with his father for so long was because of his neighbor. The man that had offered Eren a safe place when he was only a child. The man who, unknowingly, stood in the way of Eren's father beating the shit out of little Eren countless occasions. Eren had no idea if he was actually being over the top when he thought that the neighbor might have saved his life.

Mr. Rivaille.

The man had a permanent scowling countenance. Even though Eren remembers the man being a little on the short side, he was tough and intimidating. His glare could make you piss yourself. Not to mention he was a crazy neurotic clean freak. Yet, the man was actually very kind. Eren always appreciated the way he would never ask questions, even when Eren would come over to his house limping and covered in bruises. Still, every time Eren made the short walk from his yard to Mr. Rivaille's yard he would take the time to try to think up some sort of lie in cased he was asked. Always in vain. And he would always let Eren into his house whenever Eren came over. When Eren was fourteen Mr. Rivaille had even given him a key and told him if he ever needed to he could stay in the guest bedroom.

Eren had been on cloud nine that week. When his father had seemed like he was about to strike Eren would dash over to Mr. Rivaille's house and stay the night. After he came back there was always hell to pay though. He father would break at least one rib with all the kicks he'd give Eren. Eren never regretted going over to Mr. Rivaille's house though. Not once. No matter how severe his punishment would be from running away from a beating.

The young man had loved everything about Mr. Rivaille's house: how it was always spotless, how it always smelled of citrus, how the house was small but had plenty of room for Eren; unlike at his own house where he had to worry about knocking over something of his father's, and getting the shit beat out of him for doing so.

On the night Eren had taken Mikasa and ran away, was the night his father had stolen the key Rivaille had given him and then, so angry that Eren had the key in the first place, proceeded to give Eren a concussion. Little Eren had somehow managed to escape the basement where his father would often administer Eren's beatings and ran away to Mr. Rivaille's house before the beating got worse, only to find that the doors were locked. Eren must've banged on the door for a good ten minutes screaming for Mr. Rivaille to wake up and let him in, but Mr. Rivaille never opened the door. Eren panicked when his dad marched over across the lawn. It was one in the morning so no other neighbors were out to see them. He gave a swift kick to Eren's solar plexus and Eren blacked out. The second Eren woke up he grabbed Mikasa and ran, afraid to try Mr. Rivaille's house again.

The young man had sworn he would never come back to this town. He looked at his shaking hand that was holding the beer bottle. Eren took deep breaths to try to calm himself down. It was only a memory. It had happened five years ago for goodness sake. Eren had gotten bigger, and stronger. If his father tried to hit him this time Eren could probably fight back rather well.

Even thinking those thoughts the tremor in his hand didn't die. He slowly took another sip of his beer. He was doing this for Mikasa, to protect Mikasa. All he had to do was go meet his father and tell him to fuck off, thank Mr. Rivaille for all he had done for Eren and then Eren could go back to his life in the city.

It wasn't a great life, and Eren had to work his ass off, but it was still immensely better than the life he had with his father.

…

Once Eren had finally finished the beer he quietly paid and then headed out to his motel that he was staying in. He was meeting with his father tomorrow and he needed to calm down. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, but he still didn't want to appear nervous or frightened in front of the man that beat him.

His phone started ringing and he fished it out of his pocket to see who was calling. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was Mikasa calling him. She had called about two hours ago. He debated not picking it up, but decided he should pick it, he didn't know what his father was going to do tomorrow after all, perhaps he wouldn't be able to speak to Mikasa again.

"Mikasa," he breathed into the phone, he could hear his own irritation in his voice. He was really on edge because of this damn trip.

"Eren," he could hear the happiness in her voice, and some of his irritation waned at that. Eren wasn't upset at Mikasa, he didn't need to take anything out on her. He wasn't his father.

"Yes? Why'd you call?" Eren's voice was much softer than it had been when he first answered the phone.

"Just making sure everything is alright. Are you sure you don't want me to go meet you there? I could catch a bus in five minutes," Eren smirked, leave it to Mikasa to already be packed and to have memorized bus schedules in case Eren needed her to come out. Not that that would ever happen, but it still amused Eren to no end. Mikasa worried about him so much, he couldn't imagine what she'd do if he told her the truth about their father.

"No Mikasa, this is my problem, and I'll solve it myself," he tried to keep some of the gentleness in his voice from earlier, but he also had to make sure he sounded stern, if he didn't Mikasa would just come anyway. "Stay home, I'll meet with dad and then I'll come back. I should be back by tomorrow night."

"Eren, I just don't understand. Why did you run away in the first place? Is everything really alright?" Eren's tremor in his right hand came back again, he was scared. Scared to face his father and scared that Mikasa was going to find out the truth.

"Yes, everything is alright, don't come," and with that Eren hung up and quickly with his shaking hand shoved his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't do this right now.

…

Eren continued walking down the dark road trying to think of something happy to get the tremor in his right hand to go away. It was a nervous tick he developed around fourteen, whenever he got nervous or scared his right hand would shake and he couldn't get it to calm down sometimes for days. It still worried Mikasa whenever it happened. Fourteen, the same age he was when Mr. Rivaille had given him a key. Eren couldn't help but wonder if the man had given him the key because he saw the tremor in Eren's hand.

The twenty-one year old knew that Rivaille was a smart man, and probably knew what was happening to Eren, or at least had suspicions. Sometimes Eren would wonder why Rivaille never did anything, never reported it to the police, never asked Eren questions about it. He just always offered Eren a place to stay. When Eren thought about it he realized it was probably for the best that Rivaille had done what he did. If Eren had been asked questions he would've gotten scared and ran away, if Rivaille reported Eren's father then Eren would be shoved into foster care and possibly separated from Mikasa, not to mention Rivaille wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Eren anymore. Rivaille in all likelihood knew that, and that was why he didn't say anything. Of course, Eren would never know that for sure, he just had his suspicions that was the case.

The bar and his motel weren't very far from each other. Eren refused to walk more than a block away from his motel in the night. He knew he was probably being stupid and childish, but Eren couldn't help it. He didn't want to admit that he had a fear of running into his father again, and he made sure that his motel was fifteen miles away from his father's place. Making it damn near impossible that he would just run into his father.

Eren scowled, he wanted to kill that man. He had so much anger and hatred towards that man. He wanted to kill him, and watch him die, but he knew he'd never do that. The man was still his father, plus Eren doubted his sister would be too happy about Eren murdering their father.

Eren had been a rather physically weak kid, and his sister had beaten him in just about every sport they've ever played, but that never kept Eren from backing down in a fight, and Eren wouldn't back down to his father. The young man would like to think that he had more guts than almost anyone, hell he had stayed with his abusive father for six years taking beating after beating, until every day had become hell. Yes, Eren liked to think that he had guts in spades, but yet he could still feel that damn tremor in his right hand. The memory of Mr. Rivaille giving him the key, had helped to calm it down, but he knew the tremor wouldn't go away until morning. He just had to make sure that the tremor was gone by the time Eren met with his father tomorrow.

…

Back at his motel Eren just sat on the bed staring at his right arm, frustration mounting as the tremor got worse instead of better, he spent the whole night trying to get rid of it.

…

Morning rolled around and Eren opened his eyes, realizing that he had managed to get some sleep after all. He quickly looked at his right hand and breathed a sigh of relief to see that the tremors had stopped. Now he could swiftly face his father and then get the hell out of this Godforsaken town. He packed up what little he brought with him for the trip, a toothbrush and a change of clothes, changed and then checked out of the motel. Making sure to think of other things then the inevitable meeting he was about to have.

Eren had refused to meet his father at their house, he only agreed to meet the man in a public setting. They had decided on a coffee shop. It was halfway between Eren's motel and his father's house. Eren glanced at his watch. They were going to meet in an hour. The nervousness had finally left him only to be replaced by something akin to giddiness. He was excited to finally be able to tell his father to fuck off. He couldn't wait for them to meet now.

Eren had this speech planned in his head, where his father begged for Eren's forgiveness, or tried to intimidate Eren again, and Eren would just very coolly give the man the finger and tell him to stay the fuck out of his and Mikasa's lives. Eren threw his bag in the backseat of his car and climbed in. He was going to settle this once and for all. Determination setting in he put his foot on the gas and headed for the coffee shop.

…

Eren was still in his car, his tremor had returned. He could see through the windshield of his car into the cafe, his father was sitting in a chair in the corner, reading the newspaper, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. Eren's tremor got worse when his father moved to turn a page. He studied his father, but the man didn't appear like he had invited Eren over to apologize to him. Eren took a deep breath, perhaps the man was going to try to intimidate Eren into coming back here, or... Eren wasn't quite sure. He slowly turned his car off, shoving the car keys into his front pants pocket rather violently, barely registering that one of the keys might've cut him as he did so. He opened the door to his car slowly, so slowly, forgetting for a few moments to breathe. Eren shut the car door gently as if scared that his father would hear the sound become annoyed and proceed to beat Eren in a crowded coffee shop.

He made sure his right hand was hidden behind his back as he entered the shop, refusing to give his father the joy of seeing Eren physically scared.

Only when Eren was standing directly in front of his father did his father take notice and lower the newspaper to look at his son. The smirk his father wore made Eren feel like he would throw up: "Eren!" his father said happily gently folding and setting down the newspaper and embracing Eren in a hug. Eren immediately went rigid. He took deep breaths to make sure he would start shaking, too scared to throw his father off him. The nausea increased ten fold.

"Son! How have been?" his father asked happily sitting back into his seat. Eren still rigid and trying to control his breathing at the unwanted contact.

Eren realized he probably looked crazy as he stood in the coffee shop his eyes squeezed shut just trying to focus on his breathing. He hadn't expected this. His father to just run up and hug him, to act as if nothing is wrong between them. Meanwhile, Eren felt almost paralyzed by fear. Eren barely opened one of his eyes to look at his father and the smirk he saw on his father's face made him squeeze his eyes shut again, even tighter this time.

His father was doing this on purpose! Eren had seen in the man's smug smirk that he had clearly remembered the hell he had put Eren through and that he hadn't regretted it at all. In fact, it amused the man to see his twenty-one year old son scared shitless in front of him.

Eren still couldn't bring himself to move, to sit, to open his eyes, to calm his breathing, anger and fear were running rampant through his body making him dizzy.

"Hey, is everything alright over here," that gruff voice sounded unbelievably familiar to Eren, but Eren couldn't bring himself to open his eyes again. The smug smirk of his father still behind his eyes. He hadn't even heard the man approach, but knew that the man was not a worker at the shop, he hadn't sounded like he was asking a question when he had wandered over, but more like he was demanding an answer to the seen before him.

"Oh Levi! No everything is alright. You know how weird Eren can be. I mean even when he was a kid he was pretty weird, he is just being a dork, don't pay him any mind."

Levi, why did that name sound so familiar? Why did the man's voice sound so familiar? Finally Eren made himself open his eyes, turning as he did so in the direction of the stranger so he wouldn't have to look at his father again.

The stranger's eyebrows rose and his scowl deepened immensely, the stranger didn't look towards Eren at all, but kept his eyes firmly on his father. The man before them was a cop. "The only weird thing I remember Eren doing was running away from you in the dead of night," Eren's eyes widened as he took in the stranger who was now looking at him instead of his father. The man had one or two more wrinkles than Eren remembered him having, and he was wearing a cop uniform, different from the plain white button down and khaki pants Eren used to always seem him in, but aside from that this was the man, the neighbor. Mr. Rivaille.

"Eren, are you alright?" Mr. Rivaille asked, and even though everything in his head screamed at him otherwise, all Eren did was simply nod in response. Mr. Rivaille looked unamused and unconvinced, but still nodded towards Eren and his father.

"Alright," he said, but before he walked away he leaned close to Eren's still rigid form and whispered in his ear: "If you want to tell me the truth about this situation, you know where to find me," and with that he walked back over to his partner and they left the cafe.

"Well Eren I'm glad I got to see you again," his father's words pulled Eren away from staring at the door Levi had just walked out of. Levi's appearance gave Eren some of his initial strength back and he swiftly punched his father in the face, drawing a quiet gasp from the people in the cafe.

"No! Stay out of my life and stay out of Mikasa's life! If you contact us again I'll- I'll," the tremor was now the worst it had every been in his life, "I will kill you!" Eren pronounced each word loudly and slowly, enjoying the look of utter shock on his father's face before Eren ran out of the cafe, climbed back into his car, and began driving towards the city, towards his sister, towards his new life.

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed? Also let me know if you want more to this story or if I should just make it a one-shot please.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
